Faisons-un-bébé-ensemble-kun ou plusieurs!
by Akroma Daemonius
Summary: Suite de "Révélations et tensions au Shinmakoku". Anissina offre une étrange machine à Yuuri et Wolfram à leur mariage. Un peu pressée de voir le résultat, elle leur demande de la tester. A la surprise générale, elle n'explose pas le moins du monde, mais va leur offrir quelques moments délicats. Le titre indique déjà l'intrigue, donc, bonne lecture ! Yuuram et autres pairing, YAOI.
1. Résumé et introduction

Faisons-un-bébé-ensemble-kun... ou plusieurs !

_Ceci est la suite de « Révélation et tensions au Shinmakoku », il se peut donc que vous ne compreniez pas certains liens entre les personnages. Je vais donc vous proposer un petit résumé rapide avant l'introduction de cette fiction pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu l'autre. Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture ! :)_

_Résumé : Yuuri, revenu une nouvelle fois au Shinmakoku se laisse conter une histoire par Greta racontant la création d'une fleur aussi belle et magique que dangereuse. Cette fleur est très recherchée tout les ans par les amants secrets voulant s'avouer leur amour. Le jeune Maoh s'étant rendu compte de son amour pour son fiancé décide d'accompagner ce dernier à sa recherche en prétextant rechercher son parrain et protecteur Conrad. De fil en aiguille, ils réussissent à atteindre leur but et rentrent avec la fleur en leur possession, découvrant que Conrad allait parfaitement bien, en compagnie de sa petite-amie Terrienne du nom de Maurine. _

_ Cependant, la fleur était gardée par une créature légendaire : un Mrah ( tête et corps de lion, ailes d'oiseaux, langue de serpent et queue plumeuse) peu enclin à la leur laisser. Alors que le jeune couple s'occupe de rassurer la bête, Murata organise le mariage de son ami en secret. De retour, Yuuri et Wolfram doivent subir les épreuves avant le mariage, et réussissent finalement à se marier. _

_ Gunther, ne supportant pas cela, est envoyé sur Terre pour récupérer une bague armure destinée à protéger le Maoh car une sombre menace liée à Shoushu s'étend lentement sur le Shinmakoku. Yuuri, veut aller le récupérer, au comble de Wolfram, et va donc jusqu'en France, là où vis Maurine, afin de rejoindre le guerrier. Après de multiples péripéties ( parents de Yuuri, crise de jalousie de Wolfram...) on apprends que Wolfram avait déjà été marié auparavant à une femme qui lui à brisé le cœur ( ce qui explique sa jalousie maladive). Enfin, ils arrivent à retrouver Gunther et rentrent au Shinmakoku. _

_ Pendant ce temps, Murata est confronté à son passé et se remémore la naissance de la menace qui s'installe au Shinmakoku : une vielle légende dans laquelle Shinou avait arraché une jeune mazoku à sa jumelle pour protéger le pays avec lui, et dont il était tombé amoureux plus tard. L'autre jumelle, de haine et de chagrin, s'était jurée de détruire Shinou et tout ce qui lui était cher. Celle-ci s'était tournée vers Shoushu, et de génération en génération, sa descendance perdurait dans cette haine et s'apprêtait à mettre à feu et à sang le pays avec l'ennemi naturel du Mrah : le Varladë (Corps et tête de cheval, crin de serpent comme Médusa, ailes de chauve-sourie, et queue de dragon). De plus l'arrivée d'une certaine Morgania Daëmonius au Château-du-serment-du-sang , clamant être l'épouse de Wolfram, n'arrange pas les choses._

_ À peine rentré de la Terre, Wolfram, Yuuri, Murata et Conrad vont affronter cette Morgania avant de découvrir que le jeune Von Bielefield avait été victime d'une grossière supercherie : Celle qu'il avait épousé était en fait Pandora Daëmonius, la cousine de Morgania. Cette dernière qu'il avait aimé de tout son cœur avait été faite prisonnière et fut torturée vingt ans en attendant qu'il vienne l'aider. _

_ Mais alors qu'elle était prisonnière, elle avait entendu la nouvelle du mariage de Wolfram avec Yuuri, ainsi que les plans d'anéantissement de Pandora, et s'était donc libérée pour les sauver à temps. Ses retrouvailles avec son ex-fiancé à peine exécutées, qu'elle dut planifier des plans de guerre. Et bientôt, nos héros (Yuuri, Wolfram, Conrad, Gwendal, Yozak, Murata, Morgania) rentrent en guerre aux côtés de leurs alliés, contre les forces de Pandora et de Ranjeel (qui profita de l'occasion pour attaquer le Shinmakoku). Alors que Morgania vaincu Pandora, après des heures de bataille acharnée de laquelle elle ne pensait pas y réchapper, le Varladë légendaire manque de tuer Wolfram. Qui se fait sauver de peu par Morgania qui elle, succombe à ses blessures. _

_ Rentrés au Shinmakoku, Yuuri et Wolfram se recueillent et offrent un dernier hommage à la jeune femme, avant de découvrir l'étrange cadeau qu'Ulrike et Shinou leur avait préparé pour leurs noces : un berceau. Yuuri, sous le choc, s'enfuie sur Terre en compagnie de Wolfram, où ils vont célébrer leur mariage une nouvelle fois. Pendant ce temps, Gwendal avoue ses sentiments à Anissina qui manque une fois de plus de faire exploser le château. Puis le couple royal reviens juste à temps pour le mariage de Conrad et Maurine, alors que Gunther et Alford s'avouent être attiré l'un par l'autre. Victime d'une énième invention d'Anissina, Murata fait un rêve très étrange dans lequel Yozak et Shinou s'occupent de lui d'une bien étrange façon..._

_Je pense avoir réussi à faire le tour le plus rapidement possible ^^' J'espère que vous comprendrez donc tous ce qui va suivre, même si, à part la présence de personnage ajoutés, il n'y aura que quelques références à l'autre fiction, ce qui ne vous obligeras pas à commencer par l'autre ^^ Bon, encore une fois, bonne lecture ! :)_

Introduction : Quand tout à une fin... et un début.

Une année était passée depuis La Dernière Grande Guerre qui avait opposée les peuples alliés au Shinmakoku et lui même aux mazoku reniant l'autorité du 27eme Maoh, ainsi que du peuple du Grand Shimaron. La défaite cuisante qu'avait essuyé Ranjeel lui avait retiré son autorité déjà en baisse. Les documents trouvés par Yozak pour l'inculper de coup d'État avaient commencés à circuler parmi le peuple, le conduisant par la suite à une violente révolte. Révolte motivée par un dégoût du pouvoir tyrannique qu'exerçaient les deux précédents monarques, la crise économique qui secouait le pays, et l'affaiblissement du peuple causé par des guerres trop extravagantes et la baisse de moral qui allait de paire.

Une pareille occasion avait été saisie par Saralegui qui avait donc profité du trouble pour proposer au peuple de rallier Petit et Grand Shimaron en un seul et même pays. La nouvelle de cette unification avait rapidement été portée au souverain du Shinmakoku, qui, en tant qu'ami intime de ce jeune souverain, n'avait qu'été heureux d'entre cette nouvelle. Depuis lors, de nouvelles négociation s'étaient organisée, et dès ce jour, les pays mazokus et humains vivaient en un paix. Une première qui renversait tout ce qui avait été accompli jusqu'à lors depuis des millénaires.

Ainsi, cela faisait des mois que le pays vivait des jours plus que prospères, ce qui permettait à nos protagonistes de se détendre et surtout profiter de leur temps libre pour survivre aux inventions de plus en plus déjantées d'Anissina.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

_ Encore une petite précision, en fin de chapitre l'auteur ( heu, bah c'est moi quoi ^^') passe un petit commentaire et répond aux reviews éventuelles. Ensuite, viens le moment du « dialogue Schizophréniques » dans lequel j'interagis avec les personnages. Bon, alors, c'est pas du tout du sérieux, c'est plutôt du gros pétage de câble qui me sert un peu (beaucoup) d'auto-critique ^^_

_Wolfram: Au non... pas une nouvelle fiction T.T_

_Akroma: Bah, je l'avais promise ^^ Et puis, je t'avais bien dis que je ferais une suite où tu souffrira le martyre 3:)_

_W:J'ai envie de partir maintenant, alors qu'il en est encore temps..._

_Yuuri:Techniquement, c'est trop tard, tu as déjà été mentionné, tu ne peux plus reculer ^^'_

_A:Aahh ! Yuuriii ! Je suis contente de te retrouver ! Tu m'avais manqué ! :D_

_W:Si tu le touche, je te jure que tu le payeras de ta vie ! XO_

_A:Relax mon cher blondinet, je t'ai déjà dit que je préférais les blonds ^^ Et puis, franchement, Yuuri, je ne le vois que comme mon ami gay moi XP_

_Y:JE NE SUIS PAS GAYYYY ! _

_A:Heu, bah, tu explique comment ce que tu fais avec Wolf, la nuit, dans votre lit, quand vous êtes tout seuls? XP_

_W: O.O _

_Y:C'est... différent... T.T_

_W:C'est pas grave boulet, ce n'est que le début alors elle nous en met plein la tête, mais tu verras qu'au fur et à mesure elle va se mettre à nos pieds pour que l'on reste jusqu'à la fin de la fiction ! ;)_

_A:Faudrait pas trop pousser quand même ^^ Cette fiction ne sera pas aussi longue que la précédente, désolée d'anéantir tes espoirs ! XD_

_W:-_- Au contraire, cela ne fait que les raviver !:D_

_A:T.T Tu me déteste toujours autant ? (é.è)_

_W:Je ne dirais pas détester..._

_A:Cool !:D_

_W:...Non je crois que c'est pire que ça ^^_

_A :Bouhouhouuuuu ! _

_Y :*lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes*_

_W:AÏEEEEUUUUHHH! X(_

_A:Merci Yuuri, mais ça ne changera rien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai espéré qu'il m'apprécierait d'avantage... je vais... aller mourir dans mon coin, adieu monde cruel ! * part en reniflant*_

_Y :*Regarde sévèrement Wolfram * Wolf... Va t'excuser !_

_W :*regard penaud* D'accord [soupir]*va rejoindre Akroma* Je suis désolé..._

_A:Tu le pense vraiment ? °u°_

_W:Nn... oui -_-'_

_A:Merci Wolfram ! :) Heu... on oublis le baiser de la réconciliation hein ! ^^' _

Référence à un dialogue de l'autre fiction où Murata les suprends alors que Wolf allait lui faire un baiser sur la joue, ce qui s'est transformé en baiser tout court )

_W:Je suis d'accord avec toi pour une fois ^^'_

_A:Au fait, où est Shinou ? Il n'est pas venu avec son pop-corn ? O.O_

_Y:Il fait la tête depuis le dernier chapitre bonus que tu as fait à **Miyabie-chan **^^'_

_A :*hausse les épaules* tampis pour lui XD_


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : Les petits oiseaux chantent et les ceintures de catch ressortent.

Wolfram lança un très long regard suspicieux à Anissina.

-Allons votre Majesté, détendez-vous, je ne viens pas vous demander de tester une de mes inventions... quoique, ça reviens un peu au même, protesta la jeune femme aux cheveux rouge électriques.

-Que me voulez-vous donc ? Soupira t-il excédé.

-Vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai offert comme cadeau de mariage à Sa Majesté et vous ?

-Oui, le « On-va-faire-un-bébé-kun » c'est bien ça? Répondit-il après quelques secondes passées à chercher dans sa mémoire.

-Presque, c'est le « Faisons-un-bébé-ensemble-kun », rectifia t-elle d'une voix professorale.

En réalité, Wolfram se souvenait parfaitement de cette machine que Yuuri avait décrit comme une ceinture de catch en cuir avec une poche ventrale opaque, et pleine de boutons et de jauges qui faisaient vraiment peur à voir. Elle était cachée tout au fond de leur armoire, bien protégée de toute personne dénuée de raison.

-Je me demandais si elle fonctionnait bien comme il fallait, continua t-elle, imperturbable.

-C'est que... Nous n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion de la tester, tenta t-il de se justifier.

-Bon, et bien quand vous aurez décidé que le moment est venu, il vous suffira de déposer chacun un cheveu dans la petite poche ventrale, et de la porter contre la peau nue pendant une durée assez indéterminée.

-Comment ça « assez indéterminée » ? releva Wolfram, un peu anxieux.

-Et bien, cela dépendra du maryoku, et de la santé du porteur. Ah, oui, et vous devriez échangez mois après mois, pour que la machine puisse vraiment s'imprégner de vos essences distinctes. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable soirée, Votre Majesté Von Bielefield.

Et avant que que Wolfram n'ai pus dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, elle était déjà partie, en lui lançant une dernière fois, qu'il avait intérêt à vite l'essayer pour faire avancer le progrès de la science et de l'émancipation féminine.

C'est donc l'esprit emplit de questions, que le mazoku blond ferma la porte de la chambre royale. Il retourna aux côtés de son époux, qui l'attendait calmement assis sur leur lit. Celui-ci lui retournait un regard interrogatif, mais emplis d'un amour infini.

-Tout va bien Wolf ? S'enquit le Maoh.

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Sourit-il, un peu incertain.

-À cause de ce qu'Anissina vient de dire, continua le brun, sans se départir de sa patience légendaire.

-Heu, et bien... Ça m'étonne un peu, oui, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais mal à cause de ça, je ne suis pas une lavette moi ! Plastronna t-il, reprenant son air hautain.

-En fait, tu n'es pas encore prêt à devenir Papa, c'est ça ? Rit Yuuri.

Wolfram le regarda avec des yeux ronds, là, il était vraiment suffoqué.

_C'est lui qui me dit ça ?! Celui qui a mit trois ans pour accepter le fait qu'il puisse aimer un autre homme ?! _

-Yuuri... espèce de... BOULET ! Je te signale que c'est moi qui m'occupais de Greta quand tu disparaissais pour une durée indéterminée ! Je suis sans doute plus apte à être père que toi ! Tu va encore me sortir une excuse du genre : « je suis trop jeune pour avoir un enfant, je n'ai que 19 ans, et toi, tu en as déjà presque 9O, et bla bla bla », fit-il en imitant grossièrement la voix de son mari.

-Non, pas du tout, répondit l'intéressé tout sourire.

Cette fois, c'est la mâchoire de Wolfram qui tomba. Il en perdit toute sa prestance, complètement abasourdi.

-Ah ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, il y à presque un an non ? Si c'est avec toi, je suis prêt à avoir un enfant, ou même le porter, lui assura le monarque.

-Tu... Tu es sûr ? Rougit le blond.

-Oui, je suis sérieux Wolfram, sourit encore le brun.

Wolfram sentit son cœur rater un battement, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il vit dans un état second Yuuri se lever, et le rejoindre doucement. Avec une douceur infinie, il le prit dans ses bras, et enfoui son visage dans les cheveux brun de son compagnon, qui lui arrivaient à présent presque au niveau des omoplates. Le Roi Consort s'imprégna du parfum délicat de son vis-à vis, se sentant enfin chez lui dans cette étreinte.

-Alors, dans ce cas, pourquoi attendre ? Ça nous évitera de nous faire exploser par Anissina, rit Yuuri.

Wolfram était incapable de répondre à ça, sa voix refusant de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Alors il se contenta d'hocher doucement la tête, le cœur battant la chamade. Le fait que Yuuri accepte leurs relation l'avait déjà emplis de joie, mais ce n'était pas comparable à ce qu'il ressentait à présent. L'être qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde voulait être le père de ses enfants, et acceptait même de les porter.

-Je vais porter la ceinture Yuuri, lui chuchota t-il.

-Pourquoi ?! S'exclama le susnommé étonné.

-Tu as des rencontres diplomatiques ce mois-ci non ? Tu sera encombré avec elle, alors je vais commencé à la porter. Je te dis pas la tête de Saralegui si tu devais annuler vos rendez-vous parce que tu es enceint ? Tu t'es déjà fait assez fait passé pour un imbécile comme ça...

-Merci Wolf, tu es d'une prévenance admirable, grommela le Maoh désabusé.

-Je sais, sourit le dit « Wolf », ne relevant pas l'ironie perçant dans la voix de son compagnon.

Ils se séparèrent, et Wolfram alla s'installer sur le lit, alors que Yuuri farfouillait dans leur immense armoire, à la découverte de la machine démoniaque. Il l'a brandit fièrement au bout de quelques minutes de recherche.

-JE L'AI ! s'exclama t-il enfin.

-Pas besoin de hurler, boulet ! Sourit Wolfram.

Yuuri le rejoint sur le lit, la ceinture sur les genoux.

-Bon, alors, d'après Anissina, il suffit de mettre quelques cheveux, et après tout se fait tout seul ?

-Bein, faut croire !

Wolfram dégaina son épée, et coupa une de ses mèches blonde qui retomba gracieusement dans sa main. Puis, il s'assura que Yuuri était prêt d'un regard et il trancha une de ses mèches d'un mouvement précis.

Ils se saisirent de leur mèche respective, et la firent glisser dans la mince ouverture sur le dessus de la membrane. Elle se referma immédiatement et se mit à ronronner, alors que quelques voyants s'allumaient.

-Tu peux me la mettre Yuuri ? Je sais pas comment ça s'attache...

-Enlève ta chemise, je vais te la fixer. Ne bouge pas hein !

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas stupide, rit nerveusement Wolfram.

_Pourvu que ça ne m'explose pas au visage, je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! _

Il fallut encore quelques minutes au Roi pour fixer comme il fallait la ceinture, puis il se recula pour voir le résultat. À leur grande surprise, la machine n'explosa pas, même si le ronronnement s'accentua. La poche s'emplit d'un liquide opaque, puis les voyants s'éteignirent, et le ronron se stoppa. Il n'y avait plus qu'une petite lumière diffuse qui clignotait doucement.

-Ça va Wolf ? Tu te sens bien ?

-Oui, je vais bien, j'ai l'impression qu'elle fonctionne plutôt bien pour le moment...

-Humm, tu va pourvoir dormir avec ? Demanda Yuuri en se rapprochant, et en baisant le cou gracile de Wolfram.

-Si tu continue à m'embrasser comme ça, je ne pense pas pouvoir dormir, rit Wolfram.

-Tu passerais la nuit à quoi ? S'enquit Yuuri d'une voix taquine.

-À compléter les registres concernant les alliances passées les dernières années, et sans doute ennuyer Anissina avec sa machine... fit-il songeur.

-Tu casse tout là, pleurnicha le brun.

-À quoi tu t'attendais, je suis enceint, je n'ai pas envie de blesser notre enfant !

-Pfff, ça t'arrange bien hein ?

-Bonne nuit Yuuri, je suis fatigué à présent, j'aimerais me coucher sans risquer de me faire sauter dessus, soupira Wolfram, amusé cependant.

-Hey ! Je ne suis pas comme ça, et tu le sais bien ! C'est toujours toi qui me saute dessus d'habitude ! C'est vrai quoi, à peine rentré dans la chambre, j'ai à peine le temps de dire ton nom que tu m'a déjà déshabillé et bousculé sur le lit ! Se récria le brun.

-Seuls les imbéciles ne changent pas d'avis ! Couche toi maintenant, nous avons beaucoup d'entretiens à passer demain...

-Ah oui, c'est vrai... fichu problèmes diplomatiques...

Wolfram s'allongea sous les couvertures, et ferma les yeux. Il sentit quelques secondes plus tard, la chaleur de Yuuri l'entourer cependant qu'il se blottissait contre lui. Ils partagèrent un dernier baiser avant de sombrer lentement dans le sommeil.

_Demain, il va falloir que je surveille de près ce Saralegui. Il à tendance à oublier que c'est moi le mari de Yuuri. Ami ou pas, je ne lui permettrais pas de me voler mon amour ! Je me demande la tête qu'il va faire quand il va entendre la nouvelle de la venue d'un héritier ou d'une héritière..._

Wolfram étouffa un petit ricanement, il se trouvait vraiment diabolique. C'est donc l'esprit emplit de plans pour effacer le sourire qu'il trouvait agaçant du Roi du Shimaron, qu'il s'endormit.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

_ Voilà, l'intrigue est posée ! :) J'espère que ça vous plaît pour le moment ! :) Merci aussi à Zangyaku-sama de suivre ma nouvelle fiction, comme la précédente ! ;)_

_**Myabie-chan **: Merci beaucoup pour la pub que tu fais de ma première fiction ! :) Ça me fais plaisir de lire ta review, je ne pensais pas que tu l'appréciais autant ^^ Ouai, Saralegui est un opportuniste, je ne savais pas que c'était un de tes persos favoris, moi, je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, mais je trouve que sa présence est presque obligée ^^ Et puis pour ton nom dans mon dialogue, bah, c'est normal après tout, tu poste une review à tout mes chapitres, et franchement, ça me fait énormément plaisir ! Ça me donne toujours envie d'écrire plus vite la suite, et de faire mon possible pour te satisfaire toi et les autres lecteurs. Shinou reviendra forcément, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'embêter le monde (pour être polie XD). Murata, lui, bein, il à l'habitude, ça fait des vies et des vies qu'il supporte les excentricités de Shinou. De rien !:) Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me remercie ^^' Argh, trop de compliments, je vais fondre ! XD Merci de tes encouragements, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu aimerais qu'il se passe dans ma fiction, j'essayerais de te satisfaire ^^ Oui, aux chapitres suivants !:) Gros bisous !:3_

_Mu:Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai l'habitude de jouer les baby-sitter, qu'il faut me torturer ! T.T_

_A:Ce n'étais pas mon idée ! ^^_

_Mu:Ouai bein, **Myabie-Chan, **je t'en supplie, ne lui donne pas d'autres idées tordues ! T.T_

_A:Hahaha ! M'en fiche ! :P_

_W:Grâce à elle, j'ai pus goûter des pop-corn, et ma vengeance envers Murata à été accomplie... **Myabie-Chan, **continue s'il te plaît !:)_

_A:Heu, j'ai le droit au chapitre ou pas ? Parce que j'ai l'impression que vous décidez de tout sans mon accord là ^^'_

_Y:C'est un peu ça, mais t'inquiète, je suis avec toi ! _

_A:Owwww Yuuri ! :3 Merci ! :) _

_Y:C'est juste parce que ce n'est pas moi qui ai testé la machine ^^_

_A:Super -_-_

_W:HAHAHAHAHA ! Bien joué Yuuri ! C'est pour ça que je t'aime ! XD_

_A:Et notre accord de paix Wolfram ? :/_

_W:Ça valait juste pour l'autre fiction ça ^^_

_A:Mon cher blondinet, je te déteste... tu va souffrir ! 3:)_

_W:Yuuri, la prochaine fois, fais moi taire... (é.è)_

_Y:Avec joie ! ^^'_

_A:Sur ce, ami(e)s lecteurs/ lectrices, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et à la prochaine ! _


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Épidémie ou les joies de la grossesse.

Lorsque Yuuri se réveilla le lendemain matin, Wolfram dormait encore à point fermé. Il remarqua que le blond n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, sans doute par peur de blesser leur futur bébé. Franchement, même s'il était prêt à être père, et qu'il était très heureux de se dire qu'ils allaient être parents, il ne pensait pas trop que la machine d'Anissina fonctionnerait réellement. Cela lui faisait bizarre de se dire qu'il allait être père, et que Wolfram portait peut-être LEUR bébé. Oh bien sûr, il se voyait déjà comme le père de Greta, mais c'était différent car la petite fille allait bien sur ses 10 ans, alors le plus gros de l'éducation avait déjà été fait. Il s'agissait à présent d'un enfant représentant leur amour commun, qui serait sans doute le parfait mélange des deux parents. Même si pour le moment, l'autre futur père semblait TROP prévenant.

_Il faudrait que je lui explique un jour que la grossesse ne se passe pas en une seule semaine, et qu'à l'heure qu'il est, notre « bébé » n'est qu'une minuscule cellule en formation..._

Le Maoh bailla et s'étira langoureusement avant de vêtir pour son jogging habituel. Il partit discrètement, après avoir vérifié que Wolfram allait toujours aussi bien, et baisé légèrement ses cheveux soyeux. Il lui semblait légèrement plus blanc que d'habitude, mais rien d'alarmant. C'est donc avec une bonne humeur plus prononcée que d'ordinaire qu'il rejoignit son parrain. Ce qui n'échappa évidemment pas à ce dernier.

-Bonjour Heïka... Yuuri, se ravisa-t-il en captant le regard peu amène de ce dernier. Vous me semblez bien joyeux ce matin, qu'est-ce qui vous rends aussi guilleret ?

-Bonjour Conrad ! Sourit-il de toutes ses dents. Heu... eh bien, rien ! Pourquoi devrais-je avoir une raison particulière pour être si joyeux ? On y va ? Tenta-t-il de changer de sujet.

-Bien sûr ! Cela n'aurait pas du tout rapport avec une certaine machine datant de votre mariage ? S'enquit le châtain avec un rire innocent, tout en se mettant à trotter.

-Qu... Comment l'as-tu deviné ?! S'exclama Yuuri en manquant de s'étouffer.

-Oh, ce n'est pas très compliqué... Hier soir, Anissina m'a demandé où vous vous trouviez, car elle devait à tout prix vous parler de « Faisons-un-bébé-ensemble-kun ». Il a simplement fallut additionner et un et un pour savoir que cela faisait trois, rit Conrad.

Yuuri s'arrêta choqué une fois encore par le niveau de blague de son parrain. Il le regarda continuer de courir encore quelques mètres, les yeux ronds. Puis le Lion de Ruthemberg se stoppa réalisant qu'il n'était plus suivi, et se retourna vers lui tout sourire.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non non, tout va bien, se reprit Yuuri avant de le rejoindre en courant.

_Un jour, lui aussi il va falloir que je lui explique que ce genre de blague ne se fait plus depuis des années... Et le pire c'est qu'il est persuadé que ces blagues sont... marrantes._

Il décida de changer de sujet, un peu mal à l'aise, et choisi de s'intéresser à la vie de couple de Conrad.

-Et sinon comment ça va avec Maurine ?

-Pour le mieux ! Vous devriez bientôt être vous-même parrain, sourit encore le guerrier.

-Quoi ?!

Pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps, le jeune soukoku manqua de s'étouffer et dut s'arrêter.

-Yuuri, vous êtes vraiment sûr que tout va bien ? Fronça des sourcils le châtain.

-Oui oui, c'est juste... soudain ! Articula-t-il entre deux quintes de toux.

-Vous êtes le premier à qui je le dis, et donc dans les premiers au courant. Cela fait déjà 3 mois, mais Maurine ne voulait pas le dire à tout le monde ici, elle devait d'abord régler quelques affaires sur Terre, expliqua Conrad.

-C'est... un honneur ! Mais heu, Gisela est au courant ? Tenta de se reprendre Yuuri.

-Évidemment, c'est elle qui a renseigné Maurine sur son état, rit encore le châtain comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Tiens, en parlant de Gisela, la voilà qui arrive...

Le monarque encore déstabilisé se tourna vers la jeune femme qui arrivait en courant à eux.

-Bonjour Gisela ! Qu'y a-t-il de si urgent de si bon matin ? S'enquit Conrad.

-Votre majesté ! S'inclina-t-elle rapidement et le souffle court, c'est Wolfram !

Le sang de Yuuri ne fit qu'un tour, il sentit son cœur rater un battement.

-Il va bien ?! S'exclama le brun en secouant l'infirmière comme un pommier.

-Venez voir par vous-même ! Le pressa-t-elle.

Yuuri se retourna vivement vers Conrad pour lui signifier d'un air entendu qu'il devait y aller. Il s'attendait à ce que ce dernier désire aller voir son frère, mais il sembla comprendre que le Maoh devait y aller seul. Il suivit donc l'infirmière en courant le plus vite possible, la peur au ventre.

_Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arriver de grave !_

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à l'infirmerie, Yuuri chercha Wolfram du regard et le vit allongé sur un des lits, couvert de sueur, une immense bassine posée à ses côtés.

-Wolfram !

-C'est maintenant que tu arrives hennachoko ! Rouspéta le blond d'une petite voix faible.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de râler ! Je m'absente pas même 10 minutes et tu trouves le moyen d'arriver à l'infirmerie ! Que t'est-il arrivé ? S'enquit-il aussi blanc que son mari.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas très bien digéré le repas d'hier soir, ce n'est rien qu'une petite indigestion. Je vais déjà mieux d'ailleurs, c'est Gisela qui tient absolument à ce que je reste ici, et c'est complètement stupide...

-Votre Majesté Von Bielefield ! Je ne tolérerais pas que l'on parle de mes décisions de la sorte ! Je vous parais peut-être stupide, mais ce que je fais, je le fais à dessein ! Le réprimanda immédiatement Gisela en mode « Sergent-du-si-tu-dis-non-je-te-tranche-en-morceaux ».

-Wolfram, tu devrais un peu plus écouter les gens qui se soucient de toi...

-Ce n'est rien, je ne suis pas une mauviette ! C'est pareil quand on prend ces satanés bateaux !

-Vous n'avez pas un simple petit mal de mer, Votre Majesté ! Répliqua sèchement la jeune femme. Heïka ! Il ne veut pas que je lui enlève ce satané pyjama pour l'ausculter ! Tout ce que je vois c'est cette bosse suspecte au niveau de son ventre !

-Wolf...soupira Yuuri désabusé.

Surprenant le Maoh et Wolfram, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître Anissina qui se prenait apparemment pour une justicière.

-Aha ! J'ai la solution à tous vos problèmes !

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous veut encore, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de faire exploser le Château..._

-Si je ne me trompe pas, vous avez essayé ma création ? Sourit-elle mystérieusement.

-Anissina, tu ne voudrais tout de même pas dire que ton invention a fonctionné et que Wolf est bel et bien enceint ? Demanda Yuuri avec un regard suspicieux

-Si si !

Il y eu un instant de silence morbide pendant lequel Yuuri tourna un regard stupéfait et soucieux à Wolfram, qui lui, semblait au bord de s'évanouir.

-Donc, tu insinue que mon état est normal et que ce n'est que la nausée matinale avec laquelle je vais devoir composer tous les jours pendant des mois ?! Souffla le blond entre ses dents.

-Oui ! Je suis ravie que ma machine fonctionne parfaitement ! Ainsi vous verrez ce que nous les femmes devons affronter pour mettre au monde vos héritiers ! Jubila la jeune femme avant de partir, fière d'elle.

Yuuri soupira. Ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge ! Surtout avec le regard choqué que leur tournait Gisela. Il se racla la gorge pour la faire descendre des nuages, inquiet pour la santé de Wolfram.

-Bon, écoute Wolf, je vais mettre moi-même l'invention, assura le brun d'une voix sans appel.

-Mais non, je vais bien, je peux enco... s'interrompit le mazoku blond à cause d'un haut-le-cœur.

-Je ne suis pas aussi sujet aux nausées que toi, alors je pense mieux la supporter que toi, sourit-il doucement. Combien de temps durent les nausées en général ? S'enquit-il auprès de Gisela.

-Oh et bien, ça dépends, chez les humains maximum jusqu'au troisième voir quatrième mois. Pour les mazokus, il faut peu de temps, chercha l'infirmière aux cheveux verts. Cependant au lieu d'avoir une grossesse de 9 mois comme les humaines, la grossesse se déroule sur 11 mois...

-Mais ! Wolfram ! Anissina n'avait pas dit que la durée varierait selon le maryoku ? S'exclama Yuuri.

-Ne me demande pas de faire brûler quelque chose ! Premièrement parce que je ne m'en sens pas capable, et deuxièmement parce que je ne ferais jamais rien qui pourrait blesser nos enfants ! Rugit Wolfram sur la défensive. Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas trop, je vais devoir... y aller! S'excusa le Consort avant de se ruer précipitamment aux toilettes.

Yuuri le rejoint rapidement, et lui tapota doucement le dos, attendant que son époux aille un peu mieux. Il entendit la douce voix de Maurine résonner dans la pièce à côté. Puis le bruit de pas des deux jeunes femmes décroisèrent dans le couloir. Les paroles de son parrain lui revinrent alors en mémoire, ce qui le fit sourire.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça tricheur ! Murmura Wolfram.

-Parce que Conrad va... pfff, tu verras avec ton frère toi même ! Et ce que je voulais dire avec « maryoku » c'est que si je la porte moi-même la grossesse sera plus rapide, car sans preuves du contraire, j'en possède tout de même plus que toi mon loup...

-Très bien, alors enlève moi cette invention affreuse, et va donc vomir sur les chaussures de Saralegui, _mon chaton_ ! Railla Wolfram. Et tu as intérêt de prendre soin de notre bébé, car s'il lui arrive la moindre chose, je te jure que je te ferrais regretter d'être venu au monde !

-Tu en dis des bêtises quand tu es malade toi... fit Yuuri en ébouriffant les cheveux de son compagnon. Je ferais très attention à notre bébé, si tu me promets de ne pas devenir paranoïaque. Et non, je ne te ferais pas le plaisir de vomir sur les chaussures de Sara, éclata de rire le brun.

-Dommage, moi je ne me serais pas gêné...

-Wolf... le gourmanda-t-il.

-Quoi ? Fit innocemment le blondinet qui retrouvait à présent ses couleurs.

-Tu es impossible ! Soupira le monarque

-Je sais et alors ? Tu m'aime quand même non ?

-Heureusement que oui ! Allez, allons t'enlever cette ceinture avant qu'elle ne te rende fou...

Yuuri aida Wolfram à se relever et le fit s'asseoir sur son lit. Puis, une fois après avoir vérifié que la porte de l'infirmerie était bien fermée à clé, il enleva doucement la chemise en satin noire de son pyjama, faisant par la même, frissonner son mari. Puis il défit sa propre chemise, se mettant torse nu devant Wolfram, qui ne put résister à la tentation de passer des doigts envieux sur sa peau.

-Wolf, ce n'est pas le moment, le morigéna-t-il.

Il défie les multiples attaches de la ceinture et se dépêcha de la mettre sur sa peau nue, inquiet d'entendre la machine vrombir et les voyants s'allumer brusquement. Dès que la ceinture toucha sa peau, le ronflement augmenta dangereusement, bien plus encore qu'avec Wolfram la veille. Il lui sembla que la ceinture qui était déjà un peu plus lourde que la veille, venait clairement de prendre à nouveau du poids. Et c'est sous leurs yeux ébahis que la poche ventrale grandit lentement, devenant de plus en plus opaque.

Wolfram secoua la te sans doute pour reprendre ses esprits, et se releva pour attacher convenablement la ceinture au Maoh.

-Je... je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix, il va falloir que je repousse mes rendez-vous, bégaya-t-il, s'apercevant que sa chemise ne pouvait plus fermer à cause de son ventre.

-Je te l'avais bien dit, pouffa Wolfram à nouveau entièrement remis de sa mésaventure.

Yuuri fut surprit de le sentir enserrer son torse et le plaquer doucement contre lui. Son compagnon baisa doucement sa nuque, lui arrachant un frisson.

-Wolf, ce n'est pas le moment... Il faut que je me débrouille avec Gunther pour avoir une chemise plus grande, que je repousse tous mes rendez-vous, mais avant tout, il faut que tu t'habilles, et que tu manges... et moi aussi d'ailleurs, j'ai vraiment les crocs, dit-il nerveusement.

-Pfff, tu n'es pas drôle, grommela le blond.

Yuuri voulut se retourner pour l'embrasser, mais il fut étonné de se sentir repoussé.

-Yuuri, je suis plein de sueur, et j'ai passé ma matinée à vomir. Si tu veux vraiment m'embrasser, attend au moins que je prenne une douche rapide...

-Mais je me fiche que tu sois plein de sueur, ça ne me gêne pas d'habitude, dit-il taquin.

-Yu...Yuuri ! HENNACHOKO ! Ne dis pas des choses aussi gênantes ! Et puis là, c'est différent !

- Bon, on ne va pas rester à tergiverser trois heures, je dois nourrir notre pauvre bébé qui n'a rien eu à manger ce matin, en avant ! Persifla le brun, hilare.

C'est donc en se disputant joyeusement qu'ils rentrèrent dans leur petit train-train, légèrement bousculé par l'évanouissement de Gunther à trois reprises lors de l'après-midi, où Yuuri du expliquer le pourquoi du comment, et tout ce qui s'en suit.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

_Allez, on encourage tous Wolfram et Yuuri pour la suite, parce que… bah, être enceint, c'est parfois dur ! Bon, et bien, je pense que ma fiction va être plus longue que seulement chapitres comme je le pensais à la base ^^' Alors merci encore de votre fidélité, et de me lire encore, chapitre après chapitres )_

_**Miyabie-Chan :**__ Toujours très perspicace, et ton commentaire m'a fait énormément plaisir, comme d'habitude également ! __ J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre également ! __ Comme tu en sais un peu plus que les autres lecteurs, je te demanderais juste de garder le secret jusqu'à la fin ^^ Mais t'inquiètes pas, il y aura bel et bien ce que tu as deviné avec acuité ) Oh, et puis, il y aura bien évidemment du Yaoi (héhéhé ! 3 __ ). Alors, à ton avis, devrais-je remettre quelques chapitres avec Murata/Yozak ou Murata/Shinou ? A toi de décider ! ) Gros bisous, et à la prochaine ! _

_Y :Je suis enceint T.T_

_W :Oui et bien estime toi heureux… Toi tu n'as pas passé ta matinée entière à dégobiller tes boyaux ! -_-_

_A :Hahahaha ! Comme l'indique le titre : « les joies de la grossesse » mwahahahaha !XD_

_W :Tu vas mourir… *regard de tueur*_

_A :Oh oui, viens donc me tuer, mais attention à ton bébé ! ^^ Tu pourrais le blesser en me roulant dessus ! XD_

_Y :Bon, ça va là, du calme, tu vas encore l'énerver pour rien ! ^^'_

_A :C'est parce que je l'aime bien ^^_

_W :Oui bah moi, je t'aime bien seulement quand tu écris des choses mignonnes, et là, c'est pas le cas…_

_A :Bein, si ! Quand Yuuri dit qu'il se fiche que tu sois plein de sueur… O _

_W :Non, là, ce sont des choses cochonnes ! (è.é)_

_A :Quelle différence ? XD_

_Y :Moi je trouvais quand même ça mignon… _

_A :Merci Yuuri ! _

_Y :Il n'y a pas de quoi ! _

_W :Tricheur, lèche bottes…_

_Y :-_-'_

_W :__**Miyabie-Chan**__, j'ignore ce que tu as deviné, mais essais de faire perdre cette idée à l'auteur, elle est tarée !_

_A :Merci mon cher blondinet, c'est un grand compliment ! _

_Gisela :Vous ne devriez pas tant que ça vous agiter tout deux, cela risque d'être dangereux pour le bébé !_

_A :Pas de risque avec Yuuri, il est beaucoup plus calme que son prétentieux de mari ! _

_W :Je te lis auteur de pacotille ! XO_

_Conrad :Du calme mon frère, tu devrais plus te concentrer sur Heïk… Yuuri ! _

_W :Pffff, et Shinou Heïka qui fait toujours la tête…_

_A :hahaha, je ne comprends pas, je lui ai juste teint les cheveux en bleu ^^ _

_S :Oui, et bien, il m'a fallu un temps incommensurable pour en arriver à bout ! XO_

_A/W/Y : VENGEANCE ! XD_


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre trois partie une : mémoire, ou comment préférer l'amnésie.**

On frappa doucement à la porte, pour la 20ème fois de la journée, sans doute pour le forcer à sortir de sa chambre. Mais il ne voulait pas... Non, cela faisait un an qu'il vivait avec ce souvenir ancré dans son crâne, et il n'arrivait définitivement pas à se le sortir du cerveau. Il avait réussi à faire craquer, il y a quelques mois, la Genji-miko pour qu'elle le renvoie sur Terre. Mais malgré la distorsion temporelle, il n'était pas resté trois semaines qu'il avait dus rentrer au Shinmakoku, sur ordre de Shinou.

_Cet imbécile qui ne perd rien pour attendre... J'en ai plus que marre de jouer les baby-sitters et d'essuyer ses frasques et lubies libidineuses de Roi Originel en manque. Je ne suis pas sons Escort girl, ni sa poupée gonflable !_

Le Souverain avait prétexté l'arrivée de nouveaux ennuis appelés : « Affaire Saralegui », et il fallait, selon le Premier Maoh, qu'il revienne guider Shibuya en tant que Grand-Sage. Il était vrai que Murata n'aimait pas trop la grande ambition de ce jeune Roi qui semblait beaucoup plus attiré par l'obscurité que son « ami » Shibuya qu'il ne se dérangeait pas de trahir quand bon lui semblait.

Le soukoku soupira bruyamment et se décida enfin à aller ouvrir la porte où les coups se faisaient de plus en plus insistants. Il eut ainsi la mauvaise surprise de découvrir ce qu'il voulait le moins du monde voir : Shinou, bien trop vivant pour un fantôme du passé.

Il tenta de refermer rapidement la porte, mais il avait sans doute été prévisible car le pied du blond s'interposa entre la porte et le mur.

-Ne crois-tu as que tu as assez boudé ainsi ? Fit ce dernier en soupirant.

-Je ne « bouderais » pas, comme tu dis, si tu ne m'avais pas fait ces choses ignobles !*

-Tu ne disais pas non quand c'était moi qui te touchait pourtant, minauda le Roi Originel.

-Avais-je le choix ?

-Non, rit encore le blond.

Il se glissa à l'intérieur de la chambre, mine de rien, puis referma la porte derrière lui. Murata présageait le pire quant à ce qu'il voulait de lui. Il eut beau reculer, il fut bientôt acculé à son lit, et tomba sur les draps encore défaits.

_Argh, non ! Pas ça, c'est vraiment pas malin !_

C'est avec appréhension qu'il sentit le lit s'enfoncer légèrement sous le poids de Shinou, puis il ressentit sa chaleur bienfaisante tout autour de lui. Et bien malgré lui, il ne put que se rappeler des gestes et des mots ardents de l'esprit, lorsqu'ils avaient...

_NON ! Ne repense pas à ça !_

-Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête la ? Je me fais du souci pour toi...

-Franchement, tu devrais plutôt te faire du souci pour toi tout court !

-Je tiens plus à toi qu'à moi mon Grand-Sage, ne l'oublie jamais.

Sans laisser le temps au brun de répliquer, il déposa un simple baiser sur ses lèvres, se redressa et se dirigera vers la porte.

-Tu devrais rejoindre le couple royal avant qu'il n'y ai un accident diplomatique, lui conseilla encore le blond, avant de disparaître pour de bon.

Une fois définitivement seul, Murata, complètement soufflé, passa ses doigts là où le baiser de son Roi l'avait brûlé. Il n'arrivait plus à faire taire son cœur, lui l'adorateur des fortes poitrines.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive bon sang !? Pourquoi ces images et ces sensations ne cessent de tourner en boucle dans ma tête ?! Je voudrais tellement oublier tout ça... Reprendre une vie qui semble plus normale que celle-ci..._

Il soupira, car il savait pertinemment que cela n'arriverait jamais. Alors, il prit sur lui, faisant bien attention que rien de ce qui venait de se passer ne se remarque, puis il prit le chemin menant au Château-du-Serment-du-Sang, se demandant bien ce que Shinou voulait dire par « accident diplomatique ».

**Chapitre trois partie deux : Et les ennuis continuent...**

Wolfram s'amusait comme un fou. Près d'un mois était passé depuis qu'ils avaient mis la ceinture pour la première fois. Yuuri, avait dut repousser tant que possible tous ses rendez-vous, et avait dut affronter les évanouissements fréquents de Gunther. Wolfram lui, avait été fatigué de voir comment Yuuri s'empiffrait à chaque repas, alors que lui n'avait même pas pu faire un seul sans rendre tout ce qu'il avait ingéré depuis son dernier repas. Mais ce qu'il appréciait le plus, ça avait été la tête de Saralegui quand il avait été en personne, lui dire que Yuuri ne se sentait pas assez bien pour le rencontrer.

Il s'était avéré au bout d'un certain temps, que le Maoh devait bien s'occuper de ses affaires royales, car même si Wolfram (ayant subi comme son mari les interminables leçons de Gunther sur les autres rois et les cours musclés de Gwendal quant à la gérance du royaume) était disposé à tenir le rôle de Consort comme il se devait, certaines décisions revenaient au Maoh seul. Alors, avec une certaine appréhension, il avait repris la ceinture sur lui, emprunté une des nouvelles chemises de grossesses faites pour eux deux, et s'était préparé à annoncer officiellement la venue d'un futur héritier.

Et c'est là que ça avait commencé à être amusant pour lui : Le Roi Saralegui étant un invité à la cour, se devait de participer aux annonces officielles. Il était, de par son rang, aux premières loges, et il se tenait bien devant eux. Quand ils étaient apparus, il y eu un petit murmure qui secoua l'assemblée, et enfin, Yuuri se mit à parler.

« -J'ai la joie de vous annoncer officiellement à tous, la venue prochaine de l'héritier ou l'héritière du trône du Shinmakoku, aujourd'hui porté par mon Consort...

Wolfram dut faire un effort incommensurable pour ne pas afficher un sourire mauvais quand il remarqua l'air désemparé et surprit que prit son rival blond à l'entente de l'annonce. Bien que cela ne dura pas plus de deux secondes, il se sentit empli d'un sentiment d'autosatisfaction intense qui lui gonfla le cœur. Sentiment qui s'amplifia dangereusement quand Yuuri le serra contre lui.

« -Aussi, j'espère que vous lui ferez tous un bon accueil ! Rit le brun, ne sachant pas trop comment terminer son annonce.

Wolfram fut étonné de voir la foule applaudir et sautiller de joie, avant qu'une file improvisée ne se forme pour aller les féliciter.

_Moi qui pensais que ce serait une atteinte à ma fierté, en fait, ils m'adorent ?!_

Il fixa ensuite son regard victorieux sur le Roi du Shimaron, et se laissa porter par les mots de félicitation de leurs sujets. Jusqu'à ce que la cours ne se vide, et que Yuuri le tire doucement par la main en conviant Saralegui à les rejoindre avec Beryes en « salle de Réunion » comme la nommait son mari. Le mazoku comprit au regard de son rival qu'il devrait sans doute essuyer ses remarques acides, mais il s'en contrefichait.

_De toutes manières, il ne sera jamais aussi inventif que mon Père. Ce n'est pas comme si l'avis de ce roi de pacotille m'importait, et enceint ou pas, s'il tente une nouvelle fois de s'en prendre à MON Yuuri, je le grille bien proprement sur place._

Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres quand il repensa à son plan, et la sensation qu'il ressentit soudainement contre son ventre lui assura sa victoire.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

-Maintenant que nos alliances ont été renforcées, j'espère pouvoir venir en visite ici plus souvent, tu m'avais tellement manqué Yuuri ! Conclut Saralegui avec un grand sourire.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi Sara, répondit le brun avec son habituel sourire lumineux.

-À moi tu ne m'a pas manqué du tout, grommela Wolfram entre ses lèvres.

-Pardon ? S'enquit faussement le Roi humain.

-Wolf...murmura Yuuri désapprobateur.

-Je disais que moi, vous ne m'aviez pas manqué un seul instant, répéta-t-il à voix plus haute.

-Wolfram!Gronda le Maoh.

-Ce n'est rien Yuuri, ce doit être les hormones dues à la grossesse, susurra l'humain blond.

-En parlant de ça, Sara, que dirais-tu de devenir le parrain de notre enfant ? Demanda innocemment le brun.

Wolfram manqua de s'étouffer, et tourna un regard noir à son compagnon, complètement ignoré par ce dernier. Saralegui, lui, était pour une fois, vraiment étonné de ce que lui demandait son allié.

-YUURI ! DEPUIS QUAND DÉCIDES-TU SEUL DE L'AVENIR DE MON BÉBÉ ?! Explosa-t-il, complètement abasourdi.

-Le fait est, Wolfram, que ce n'est pas que TON bébé, mais le MIENS également, et je serais enchanté de faire de Sara le parrain de NOTRE enfant, rectifia doucement le susnommé.

-Peut-être, mais s'il s'agit de NOTRE enfant, comme tu le dis si bien, peut-être que j'ai moi aussi mon mot à dire sur son entourage ?!

-Calme toi Wolf, tu vas finir par blesser le bébé...

-J'en serais ravi, Yuuri, accepta finalement le blond aux yeux d'or, coupant court à leur dispute.

-Bien, je n'ai plus qu'à partir puisque mon avis ne compte absolument pas... Au revoir, Vos Majes... s'interrompit-il subitement.

Wolfram n'en revenait pas... Non seulement son plan ne fonctionnait pas comme il le voulait, mais en plus, son rival allait devenir le parrain maléfique de son adorable bébé. C'est le moment que choisi celui-ci pour se manifester une nouvelle fois. D'abord si doucement qu'il crut rêver, et il dut se concentrer pour deviner ce qui venait de se passer. Puis, cela recommença mais plus fort cette fois, lui arrachant un petit cri surpris.

-Wolf ? S'enquit Yuuri en accourant à ses côtés. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu vas bien ?

Le Maoh se saisit de sa main, inquiet pour lui, faisant sourire doucement le blond.

-Je... le bébé, il vient de bouger, je... j'ai l'impression qu'il n'aime pas quand je m'énerve...

-Qui aimerai que sa mère s'énerve ? Questionna Saralegui d'une voix acide.

-Le fait est, qu'il vaut mieux avoir une mère qui s'énerve, plutôt qu'une mère qui nous abandonne, ne pensez-vous pas ? Répondit Wolfram sur le même mode.

-Votre majesté, arrêtez ça, cela ne vous mènera nul part, intervint enfin Beryes.

-Je m'excuse, c'est vrai qu'il est du devoir de la Reine de porter les héritiers du trône...

-Pas exactement Sara, soupira Yuuri, excédé. Wolfram est mon Roi Consort, mais il n'est pas le seul à pouvoir porter notre enfant.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Saralegui sembla complètement abasourdi. Wolfram ne put que s'en réjouir, et serra un peu plus fort la main de son amant.

-Yuuri, il faut que j'aille voir Gisela, il n'arrête pas de bouger, ça m'inquiète, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de brun.

Celui-ci hocha doucement la tête, une expression sérieuse sur le visage.

-Je m'excuse Sara, mais nous devons y aller, mais promis, on se revoit tout de suite après !

Wolfram grinça audiblement des dents, mais son inquiétude pour son bébé était bien plus importante. Ils se dépêchèrent de sortir de la salle, et se déplacèrent en silence jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où ils eurent la surprise de découvrir Anissina en compagnie de l'infirmière aux côtés d'une machine impressionnante.

-Ah ! Vos Majesté, ça tombe bien, il fallait que je vous fasse tester ma nouvelle invention ! Sourit la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges électriques.

-Qu'est-ce que... ? Commença le Maoh.

-C'est le nouveau « Je-vois-en-toi-kun », pour pouvoir vous examiner pendant la grossesse !

-C'est comme les échographies ? Continua le brun.

-Une quoi ?! Se fit porte-parole Wolfram.

-Rien, je t'expliquerais. Wolfram à sentit le bébé bouger plus que d'habitude, alors nous étions inquiet, expliqua rapidement Yuuri quant à la raison de leur présence à l'infirmerie.

-Allongez-vous Vôtre Majesté Von Bielefield... lui intima Gisela en lui indiquant un lit libre.

Il obéit sur le champ, bien que soucieux de ce que la nouvelle machine d'Anissina allait faire, et s'il ne risquait rien pour son bébé. L'inventrice demanda Yuuri d'utiliser son maryoku pur démarrer la machine, qu'elle brancha à « Faisons-un-bébé-ensemble-kun », une fois la chemise du blond dans les bras de son mari. Un peu anxieux il regarda un écran encore noir sur la machine, redoutant la mise en marche. Mais apparemment, tout se déroula comme prévu, et bientôt, il put voir une image apparaître sur l'écran.

-Voyez, ici, c'est ce qu'il y a dans la poche ventrale, on peut discerner ici distinctement votre premier bébé.

Avec plein de gestes rapides, l'infirmière leur montra la tête et le corps de leur futur bébé, surprenant complètement le couple royal.

-Il est déjà gros pour fœtus d'un mois, souffla Yuuri les yeux ronds.

-C'est que, là, ils semblent en avoir en réalité trois ou quatre. Je peux même vous communiquer le sexe de vos enfants si vous le désirez, sourit Gisela attendrie.

-NOS ?! Relevèrent d'une seule voix Wolfram et Yuuri.

-Oui, regardez, il y a bien un deuxième enfant ici ! Rit Anissina en leur indiquant une deuxième petite silhouette.

-Y a-t-il un garçon ? S'enquit Wolfram d'une voix blanche.

Son plus grand souhait avait toujours été d'avoir un garçon, pour lui apprendre tout ce qu'il savait et l'aimer comme son père aurait dut l'aimer lui.

-Oui, le plus gros est un garçon, et derrière, il y a une petite fille, sourit Gisela. À ce rythme-là, dans deux ou trois mois vous serez en mesure de les mettre au monde, Vos majestés.

Ce fut la dernière chose dont Wolfram se souvint, car aussitôt après, son cerveau décréta qu'il fallait qu'il se repose un peu, et il perdit connaissance.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

*Dans le dernier Chapitre bonus de « Révélations et tensions au Shinmakoku » (une demande spéciale de Miyabie-chan) était un Yaoi assez chaud dans lequel Shinou possède Yozak, et apparaît en personne pour s'amuser avec son Grand-Sage de façon très... bon, bah heu, puisque c'est un Yaoi, je vous laisse trouver la suite XD

_ Ouf, enfin fini ce chapitre, j'ai eu du mal à le faire celui-là ^^' Je m'excuse d'avoir mis autant de temps à le sortir. C'est pour ça qu'il est en deux parties ^^' J'ai fait la première partie, mais je la trouvait nulle, alors, j'ai décidée de l'intégrer à la deuxième, j'espère que cela ne va pas trop vous décevoir :/ En tout cas, un GRAND merci à Belldandy55555 de suivre ma fiction !:3_

_**Miyabie-Chan **__: Fidèle au rendez-vous, je te remercie de ta nouvelle review !:3 Merci de ta « contentitude » (je sais, ce mot n'existe absolument pas, mais je ne trouvais pas le mot adéquat ^^') pour les personnages !:D Ne t'en fais pas, tu l'aura ton Shinou/Murata, même si j'aimerais abandonner un peu le Yaoi avec Yozak, j'ai vraiment du mal avec lui ^^' (oui, je sais, c'est pas cool, désolée T.T) Prontoni Gomenasai ! Mais j'avoue, pauvre Grand-Sage il se prend tout dans le ***... Quoi, je voulais dire « nez » bien évidemment XD Je vais dire ça à Wolf, mais je ne réponds plus de rien ^^_

_W:Me dire quoi ? *regard suspicieux*_

_A:Heu, et bien vois-tu... C'est que ce qu'elle avait deviné, je viens de l'écrire ^^'_

_Y:Que Sara allait être le parrain de notre... nos bébés ? O.O Elle est trop forte !_

_A:Non, ça c'est une idée qui vient de me passer par la tête, et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'intégrer ^^ Non, le fait que vous allez avoir DEUX fois plus d'amour et DEUX fois plus d'ennuis XD Je sais ce que c'est les jumeaux, et croyez-moi, vous allez souffrir pendant leurs 10 premières années !:D_

_W:Tu... Toi... Je vais vraiment te... _

_Y:Wolfram... ^^'_

_A:Me ?_

_W:MEEERCCIIIIIIII ! __*saute au cou d'Akroma*_

_A:Heu... What ? O.O_

_W:Je vais avoir le garçon et la fille de Yuuri ! Je ne peux rien rêver de mieux !:D_

_A:Waw, mon cher Blondinet, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour tu me sauterais au cou pour me remercier..._

_Y:Tu pensais qu'il t'étranglerait ? ^^_

_A/W:Je dois admettre que cette idée m'a traversée l'esprit..._

_A:Humpf... U.U_

_W:C'est ma réplique, auteur de pacotille ! MIYABIE-CHAN !_

_Miyabie-chan:Heu... oui ? :/_

_W:Merci aussi, pour ton idée. Déjà, c'est grâce à toi que Murata s'est fait régler son compte ^^ Mais en plus, tu m'a fait avoir un garçon et une fille !:D *l'embrasse timidement sur la joue*_

_Mi:Y'apasdequoi ! *Rougi jusqu'à la racine des cheveux* Hiiiiihihihiiiii ! Il... il m'a fait un bisouuuuuu :3_

_A:Tsss, tu es terrible Blondie, espèce de bourreau des cœurs va ! XD_

_Y:Oui, et après, on dit que c'est moi le tricheur ! ^^'_

_W:ESPÈCE DE BOULET ! JE NE SUIS PAS UN TRICHEUR ! MOI JE NE TOURNE PAS AUTOUR DE CE MAUDIT SARALEGUI !_

_Y:Mais oui, mais oui, allez, on va rentrer à la maison, tu vas te reposer un peu, chéri fait attention aux bébés enfin !_

_W:Les bébés vont trèèèès bien Yuuri, alors fiche moi la paix !_

_A:Miyabie-chan, un conseil, parton avant qu'ils ne détruisent tout..._

_Mi:Hiiiiihihihihihihiiiii,bisouuuuuuu __** *w***_


	5. Chapitre 4

_Bonne lecture à tous et toutes ! :D_

**Chapitre 4 : It's Raining Babies, Alléluia ! **

Conrad sourit intérieurement quand il arriva à l'infirmerie, Maurine à son bras, et qu'il trouva son jeune frère étendu sur un des lits aux côtés d'une immense machine « made in Anissina ». Yuuri lui tenait doucement la main, mais semblait à deux doigts de s'évanouir comme son Consort.

Bientôt Gisela remarqua leur présence, et vint leur rencontre, un grand sourire éclairant son visage.

-Bonjour Seigneur Weller, Damoiselle Weller, comment vous portez-vous aujourd'hui ?

-Je vous ai déjà dit cent fois de m'appeler Maurine ! La morigéna la jeune femme brune.

-Nous allons pour le mieux, en fait, nous venons pour sa dernière visite, sourit Conrad en posant une main possessive sur le ventre rebondi de sa compagne.

-Déjà ?! Ah, oui, j'avais oublié que vous aviez passé un peu de temps sur Terre, et que vôtre grossesse dure moins longtemps, haussa les yeux au ciel l'infirmière.

-Heu, et bien ce n'est pas vraiment mon avis à moi, observer ainsi la croissance éclaire de mon ventre en à peine une semaine, c'est... franchement apeurant ! Rit la future maman nerveusement

-Oh, le bébé à gardé sa croissance en fonction de l'écoulement temporel du Shinmakoku ? C'est extraordinaire ! Très intéressant, il faudra que je fasse des calculs sur ça d'ailleurs... se mit à marmonner l'inventrice.

Conrad dissimula son amusement derrière une petite toux discrète, puis reporta son regard sur son petit frère. Même s'il ne lui avait jamais dit, il se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour lui, même s'il avait parfaitement confiance en Yuuri. Et ces derniers temps il devait apparemment gérer beaucoup de choses, ce qui expliquait sans doute son évanouissement. Avec un petit sourire il se souvint du jour où Wolfram était venu le voir pour lui demander ce qu'il lui cachait, après qu'il réussi à sortir de l'infirmerie sans vomir partout.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

_Je fini mon footing matinal devant l'infirmerie, et vois en Wolfram sortir, pâle, accompagné de Yuuri. Mon frère vient de se rendre compte de ma présence et se dirige vers moi d'un pas décidé. _

_-Weller ! _

_ Il semble énervé, je me demande ce que j'ai encore pus faire pour provoquer sa colère._

_-Oui Wolfram ?_

_-Yuuri m'a dit que je devais voir quelque chose avec toi car il souriait comme un boulet tout seul..._

_-Je ne suis pas un boulet ! Le rappelle à l'ordre le dit « Yuuri »._

_ Je ne suis pas plus avancé, j'ignore ce qu'il... ah, si, je crois comprendre._

_-C'est à propos de ce que je vous ai dit ce matin ? Dis-je au Maoh._

_-Oui, me répond celui-ci avec un grand sourire._

_-Et bien, vois-tu Wolfram, tu vas bientôt être Oncle..._

_ Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire, son expression est amusante. Je me demande comment ils ont fait tout deux pour ne pas remarquer le changement chez Maurine. Même s'ils ne peuvent pas la voir souvent à cause de leurs obligations, ça se remarque quand même..._

_-Tu es sérieux ?! Me demande t-il les yeux ronds._

_-Wolfram, ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de blagues que l'on fait ça, rit nerveusement Yuuri._

_-Tu... vous... un bébé ? _

_ Il à manifestement perdu la capacité de faire une phrase complète._

_-Oui Wolfram, c'est exactement ça, tu va devenir l'oncle de mon enfant, comme..._

_ Je pointe le doigt vers le ventre de Sa Majesté recouvert de la machine sans doute fautive de leur trouble._

_-... je vais devenir l'oncle du tiens._

_ Parfois Wolfram était vraiment long à comprendre, tellement naïf, peut-être même plus encore que Yuuri._

_-Heu, et bien, je suis... heu... ravi de l'apprendre, rougit-il gêné. Mais comment est-ce possible ? _

_-Tu veux vraiment un dessin Wolf ? Raille Yuuri dans son dos._

_ Je me retiens de pouffer de justesse, oui, il est parfois beaucoup plus naïf que Yuuri._

_-NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS NON ?! CE N'EST PAS CE QUE JE DEMANDAIS !_

_-Bah, ta question portait à confusion... rit encore le Maoh._

_-HUMPF ! _

_ Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait celle la... Je souris, et propose de les raccompagner, il ne faut pas trop que Wolfram s'attarde, il doit entraîner ses troupes. Non pas que nous ayons besoin de sécurité ces dernier temps, mais qu'il faut qu'il passe ses nerfs sur quelqu'un, et qu'il vaut mieux pour la santé de Yuuri et moi-même qu'il le fasse sur ses compagnons d'armes._

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

_Tu es encore bien jeune petit frère..._

Il laissa Maurine entre les mains de l'infirmière avec un sourire confiant, puis une fois qu'elles eurent disparu dans un cabinet à part, il rejoignit son Roi. Celui-ci semblait heureux, et soucieux à la fois, ce qui donnait une dualité d'émotion étrange à observer.

-Tout va bien Heïk... Yuuri ? Que se passe t-il pour que vous soyez à l'infirmerie ?

-Pendant la réunion, Wolfram s'est énervé quand j'ai demandé à Sara s'il ne voulait pas être le parrain de notre enfant. Et comme il le sentait bouger beaucoup, il à prit peur et donc nous sommes venu ici. Et puis Anissina nous à fait essayer son « Je-vois-en-toi-Kun »... expliqua le brun comme si toute la peine du monde reposait sur ses épaules.

-La machine était défectueuse ? Tenta t-il.

-Non non, nous avons juste découvert que nous, enfin, lui pour le moment, était enceint d'un garçon et d'une fille...

-Un choc en effet, sourit encore Conrad, comprenant la situation.

-...et que nous pourrions les mettre au monde dans deux ou trois mois...

-C'est problématique, concéda le chevalier. Vous ne désiriez pas deux enfants ?

-Non pas pour le moment, mais ce n'est pas ce qui me dérange du tout, je suis heureux que nous puissions porter nos futurs enfants et j'ai hâte de voir à quoi ils ressembleront, mais... J'ai peur que Wolfram ne le supporte pas, il s'est évanoui après avoir appris qu'il portait un garçon. Et puis Sara ne peut pas être le parrain des deux enfants, surtout que Wolfram veut me tuer depuis ça...

Yuuri soupira fortement. Conrad comprenait la situation, mais il ne trouvais pas ça si problématique que ça.

-En réalité, Wolfram à toujours désiré avoir un garçon premier né, pour agir avec comme il aurait aimé que son père le fasse avec lui. Je pense qu'il à été très heureux d'apprendre qu'il le pourrait. Et puis pour Sa Majesté Saralegui, il faut comprendre Wolfram : Il à beau avoir déjà formé une alliance auparavant, ça ne l'a pas empêché de vous trahir et d'utiliser votre pouvoir contre vous. Heureusement pour le Shinmakoku, il n'eut aucune vrai retombée diplomatique, mais Wolfram est quelqu'un de très franc. Il ne supporte pas que vous nommiez quelqu'un qui vous à trahi pour un rôle aussi important qu'être le parrain de ses enfants, le rassura t-il.

-J'ai décidé de donner une autre chance à Sara. Je sais que s'il à fait ça, c'est parce qu'il à toujours été seul. Je veux lui donner la famille qu'il n'a jamais eu, et lui montrer que j'ai confiance en lui, murmura Yuuri.

-Je comprends votre façon de voir les choses, mais essayez de comprendre les réactions de Wolfram. Vous comptez énormément à ses yeux, et avoir un bébé avec vous représente énormément pour lui. Alors toute la protection qu'il à dressé pour vous, ne pensez-vous pas qu'il la dressera également sinon plus encore pour vos enfants ?

-Si... Merci Conrad ! Sourit enfin le souverain.

-C'est normal, à quoi servirais-je sinon ? Rit-il doucement.

-À tout un tas de choses, lui assura la voix posée de Maurine. Comme venir voir comment ton enfant à hâte de nous rencontrer, continua t-elle joyeusement.

Conrad sourit, et prit congé de son Souverain, rejoignant son épouse dans la salle mitoyenne.

Son cœur se gonfla de joie en voyant ses jolis cheveux brun onduler légèrement dans le creux de son dos, ses yeux d'un vert limpide et lumineux se perdre dans les siens et ses mains caresser doucement son ventre arrondis par la présence de leur futur enfant.

-Si hâte que ça ? Demanda t-il sans détacher son regard de celui de Maurine.

-Ce sera pour dans moins d'un mois, je pense. Vous devriez vous préparer à ce que Bébé arrive dans les trois prochaines semaines à suivre. Dès que vous pensez que c'est le moment, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir, et même me réveiller en pleine nuit si besoin, leur sourit Gisela.

Puis la jeune infirmière posa une main sur l'épaule de Conrad, et sorti de la pièce discrètement, pour aller s'assurer que Wolfram ne souffrait pas trop. Puis le guerrier rejoint sa compagne, baisa tendrement sa main, avant de poser un baiser sur son ventre. Maurine rit doucement, et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ils profitèrent de la présence de l'autre encore quelques instants, pendant leurs derniers instant de répit. Oui, car bientôt, Bébé viendrait les fatiguer à longueur de journée...

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

_ Un petit chapitre palliatif, pour expliquer la raison du choix de Yuuri. Je suis comme la plupart d'entre vous, je suppose, et je n'apprécie pas plus que ça Saralegui. Mais je suis sûre et certaine que c'est ainsi que Yuuri aurait vu les choses ^^' Bon, le prochain chapitre, je vais éviter de mentionner l'infirmerie... Je viens de remarquer que depuis le début de ma fiction, ils passent leur temps là-bas :/ _

_ Petit sondage : bon à part Saralegui, (lui, désolée de dire ça mais je le garde ^^) vous verriez bien qui comme marraine du premier enfant, et qui comme parrain/ Marraine de l'autre ? D'ailleurs, Saralegui.. il vaut mieux qu'il soit parrain du garçon ou de la fille ? Je m'en remet entièrement à vous sur cette question ! :)_

_**Belldandy55555 : **Un grand merci pour ta review qui m'a bien fait rire ! XD Oui, c'est vrai que Wolfram peut l'avoir mauvaise pour cette décision, mais Yuuri va sans doute s'en mordre les doigts un moment ou un autre, je te le promet ! ;) Pour Belal, bein,c'est comme Ranjeel, parce qu'ils sont tellement vilain pas beau que je les ai jetés dans les oubliettes ^^ Saralegui est déjà assez un coup de théâtre comme ça, on va pas mettre tout les méchant parrain ou marraine des petits-loups quand même XD_

_**Miyabie-Chan:** Mwahahahaha ! I'l so EVIL ! XD C'est vraiment une idée machiavélique qui m'est venue en tête, et une fois marqué sur le papier ( enfin... une fois tapé à l'ordi ^^') j'ai trouvé que c'était un bon élément de surprise auquel personne ne pouvait s'attendre, et j'ai pensé que ça ferait du bien à ma fiction ^^ Mais attention, ce nouveau lien entre les deux royaume, n'est pas QUE diplomatique, en fait, c'est surtout parce que Yuuri apprécie vraiment Saralegui et qu'il veut lui montrer qu'il n'est pas seul qu'il compte assez aux yeux de Yuuri pour que celui-ci lui offre un rôle si important. Oui, tu as lu ça, je savais que tu aimerais ^^ J'ai pas pus m'en empêcher XD Disons que c'est pour te remercier de ta fidélité ;) _

_A:Bon, le dialogue est ouvert, vous pouvez tous me taper maintenant..._

_W:JE NE SUIS PAS AUSSI NAÏF QUE CE BOULET ! XO_

_Y:JE NE SUIS PAS UN BOULET ! XO_

_A:Que de jérémiades... -_- _

_C:Tu l'a cherché ^^_

_W:Merci d'avoir expliqué à cette mauviette pourquoi je ne pouvais pas voir en peinture ce Saralegui de mes **bip**_

_C:Ce fut un plaisir :)_

_A:Wolfram, prends garde à ton langage ! _

_W:Quoi, tu as mis la fiction en M, alors je peux dire ce que je veux sans censure ! U.U_

_Y:D'ailleurs, pour le moment, ce n'est pas vraiment M ^^'_

_A:Ça va venir, ne t'en fait pas XD _

_Maurine:Hahaha ! Wolfram, connaissant l'auteur, tu devrais fuir ! XD_

_W:Le fait est que même si je fuis le dialogue, elle marque quand même des infamies... Je dirais même que c'est pire ensuite... -_-_

_A:Ooooooowwwww, mon pauvre blondinet chéri, tu veux un bisou ? :3_

_W:Non merci, je n'ai pas envie d'aller vomir... U.U_

_A :*Chuchote à l'oreille du bond* Tu disais pas non la dernière fois... XP_

_Murata : Pourquoi ais-je une impression de déjà lu ? -_-_

_A:Qu'est-ce que tu fiche là toi ?! O.O_

_S:C'est moi qui l'ai emmené, pour rire un peu ^^_

_A:Je suis pardonnée ? O:)_

_S:Oui... : )_

_Mu:Non... Je me suis fait violé par Yozak !_

_S:Tiens, et moi, tu ne dis pas que je t'ai violé ? _

_A :*regarde Yuuri, Wolfram, Conrad et Maurine* heu... on devrait peut-être se retirer... discrètement... ^^'_

_Mu:Tu abuse tout le temps de moi, ça ne m'a pas plus choqué que ça... U.U_

_W:C'est toi l'auteure, imbécile illettrée, tu ne peux pas quitter ta propre discussion ! XO_

_S:Je n'abuse pas de toi, tu en redemandais presque en plus ^^_

_Mu:C'est faux et tu le sais... U.U_

_A:Oui bon, il faut que je... è.é_

_S:Non, je ne mens jamais._

_A:Je disais, il faut que je..._

_Mu:Tu omet les choses, c'est pareil ! :O_

_A:BON ÇA VA LÀ ! DÉJÀ ON INTERROMP PAS QUELQU'UN QUI PARLE, ET VOS PROBLÈMES DE COUPLES VOUS LES REGLEZ AILLEURS, BANDE DE BON À RIEN NÉVROSÉ DU SLIP ! _

_W:Tiens, c'est bizarre, on censure pas là... -_-_

_A:RRRAAAAAAHHHH ! XO *Prends l'un pour frapper l'autre* ALLEZ TOUS AU DIABLE !_

_Miyabie-chan : Houlà, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? O.O_

_W:L'auteur de pacotille à pété un câble.. ^^_

_Mi:Qui ça... Akroma ? O.O_

_W:Oui oui, le machin tout rouge là-bas ^^_

_A:Wolfram, si j'atteins ta jolie tignasse blonde, je peux t'assurer que tu préférera avoir des hémorroïdes plutôt que ce que je vais te faire ! :D *tête de psychopathe* _

_W:Bon bein, salut tout le monde ! *s'enfuit en rasant les mûrs du dos*_

_A:Ce gars, me pousse à bout, mais malgré tout... je l'adore... Miyabie-chan, dis moi que je suis tarée et que je mérite l'enfermement ! _

_Mi:Si on allait plutôt écrire le prochain chapitre hein ? ^^'_


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture! Attention, lemon !**_

**Chapitre 5 : Hormones, ou la fin de la tranquillité.**

Wolfram ouvrit les yeux, un peu désorienté. Il ne se doutait pas que Conrad le comprenait si bien. Ils ne se parlaient plus beaucoup depuis la période où il l'avait vu partir au combat, et que Wolfram craignait que le Lion de Ruttemberg ne revienne plus à ses côtés. Il n'avait jamais osé lui dire à quel point il avait été inquiet, et combien il lui en avait voulu d'avoir laissé leur mère si désemparée à ce moment là. Il n'avait jamais sut non plus lui avouer son soulagement quand il l'avait vu rentrer, épuisé, blessé et vide d'humanité. Même si (il se l'avouait), depuis sa rencontre avec Jennifer, Yuuri et Maurine, il était redevenu le grand frère qu'il aimait tant.

Il sentit une légère pression sur ses doigts, le faisant tourner les yeux vers Yuuri, qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Il se redressa doucement dans le lit, s'assurant que tout allait bien, avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

-Wolfram ! Tu vas bien ? Chuchota le brun avec empressement.

-Je ne suis pas une mauviette moi, oui ça va !

Wolfram se sentit vexé quand Yuuri éclata de rire, et une bouffée de rage l'emprisonna un court instant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle, Hennachoko ?! Siffla t-il entre ses dents.

-C'est quand même toi qui t'es évanoui quand tu as découvert que nous allions être doublement parents, expliqua le Maoh, ne se départissent pas de sa bonne humeur.

-Humpf !

Cependant, Wolfram avait beau protester et grommeler de tout son saoul, il n'arrivait pas à se détacher des yeux Onyx de son Roi. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais il trouvait Yuuri plus beau encore qu'à son habitude, et plus séduisant. Il se mit à le désirer ardemment, avant même de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait.

-Heu... Wolfram ? S'enquit le brun devant le mutisme prolongé et suspicieux de son consort.

-Yuuri, j'ai envie de toi, murmura t-il d'une façon plus sensuelle qu'il ne le voulait.

-Tu es sur que tout va bien ? Rougit le susnommé après un petit moment de surprise.

Wolfram secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, et se sentit tellement frustré par le manque de réactions à son avance de la part de son mari que des larmes amères lui montèrent aux yeux. Il se retint autant qu'il put, mais rien n'y fit, ces gouttes cristallines qu'il redoutait tant roulèrent doucement sur ses joues.

C'est donc sur ces entre-faits que Gisela apparut soudainement dans son champs de vision.

-Votre Majesté Von Bielefield ! Vous avez mal quelque part ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix professionnelle.

-Non non, c'est... trop bête !

Il se mit à éclater d'un rire joyeux, et sécha ses larmes, avant de redevenir sérieux dans la seconde qui suivi, complètement effaré.

-Je sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, se désola t-il.

-Je comprends... Je crois que sur vous les poussées d'hormones dues à la grossesse sont amplifiées, ce qui fait que chacune de vos émotions sont triplées, voir quadruplées. Ce n'est pas très grave, ça arrive souvent, en général vers le 7eme mois de grossesse, et vos enfants ne risquent rien, je vous assure, les rassura l'infirmière.

-Cela ne risque pas de fatiguer Wolfram ? S'enquit encore Yuuri.

-Non, il ne risque rien non plus, celui qui est le plus à plaindre de vous deux, c'est vous Heïka, rit doucement la jeune femme. Vous pouvez aller vos reposer dans votre chambre si vous avez besoin, ou vaquer à vos occupations, pour ma part, je ne décèle rien d'anormal chez vous.

Wolfram soupira et lança un regard un peu timide à Yuuri. Il redoutait sa colère face à ses réactions, mais il ne rencontra qu'un amour infini et une pointe d'amusement dans les yeux de son conjoint.

_Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit moi qui ai toujours le plus de problèmes avec cette machine ?_

-Merci Gisela, nous allons nous reposer un peu, lui assura doucement le Maoh.

C'est en ruminant de sombres pensées qu'il se laissa guider par Yuuri, mais la chaleur de la paume de ce dernier sur son poignet finit par le distraire. Il se laissa inonder par les vibrations de désir qu'il ressentait à nouveau, faisant son possible pour que cela ne se montre pas sur son visage.

Il avait tendance à oublier comment contrôler ses émotions quand il s'agissait de Yuuri, et avait parfois peine à rester impassible comme auparavant. Il fut cependant étonné quand il réalisa que son mari ne le menait pas à leur suite, ou bien dans l'une de leur cour, mais à l'écurie.

-Yu...Yuuri ? Où m'emmènes tu Hennachoko ?! Gisela à dit qu'il fallait que je me repose !

-Tu n'aura rien à faire, c'est moi qui dirigerais, lui sourit d'un air taquin le susnommé.

_Est-ce qu'il se rend seulement compte du double sens honteux que prennent ses mots... Non... Ne me dis pas qu'il fait exprès justement ?!_

Wolfram en resta bouche bée. Il fut tellement choqué par les mots de Yuuri que lorsque celui-ci l'aida à monter sur scelle, il ne fit pas attention aux gestes possessifs de ce dernier.

-Nous n'allons pas beaucoup chevaucher, ce n'est pas très bon pour les bébés. Mais si je me souviens bien il y à un joli près à l'abri des indésirables, réfléchi à voix haute le soukoku.

Il sentit brièvement son compagnon monter derrière lui, et il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il s'était vraiment amélioré en équitation. Bientôt, les mouvements du cheval le bercèrent, et il put enfin se détendre, la tête reposant contre le torse de Yuuri.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Les rayons du soleil décroissant coloraient le ciel, les arbres, les herbes, de couleurs magiques qui donnèrent envie à Wolfram de saisir une toile et d'étaler ce paysage fantastique du bout de son pinceau. Toutes ces couleurs se reflétaient avec majesté sur la surface limpide d'un petit lac. Une brise légère souleva ses cheveux, le faisant frissonner. Il sentit les bras chaud de Yuuri l'entourer et bien vite sa chaleur détint sur lui.

-C'est beau n'est-ce pas ? Murmura ce dernier.

-C'est ce que j'étais en train de penser, rit doucement le blond en s'autorisant un sourire enfantin..

-Mais ce ne sera jamais aussi beau que toi Wolf, répondit son amant en déposant un baiser dans le creux de son cou.

Il ne réagit pas, trop absorbé par le maelström de ses émotions, mais son sourire s'agrandit lentement. Un nouveau frisson lui échappa quand il sentit les lèvres brûlantes de désir de Yuuri épouser le creux de son épaule.

-Yuuri... ce n'est pas raisonnable.. tenta t-il de le morigéner en se retournant vers lui.

Il reçut pour toute réponse, un regard bien trop enflammé de la part de sa mauviette de mari. Il était tellement mature qu'il avait l'impression de faire face au Yuuri-Warrior (comme il avait fini par le surnommer). Wolfram n'arrivait plus à contrôler ce désir exacerbé, ceinture ou pas, il avait terriblement envie de faire Yuuri siens, encore et encore. Pour marquer son corps de son empreinte, pour que ce maudit Saralegui sache qu'il perdra toujours face à lui. Pour s'approprier à lui seul la gentillesse et la dévotion de cet être si singulier.

-Wolfram, nous n'avons pas à être raisonnable ici, lui assura Yuuri.

Wolfram s'empara alors brusquement des lèvres de son compagnon, laissant malencontreusement échapper un grognement d'animal trop longtemps blessé dans son orgueil. Yuuri ne le repoussa pas une seule seconde, joignant de lui même leurs langues devenues expertes. Wolfram ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu de si vite, et prit le dessus dans cette danse endiablée, renversant le brun dans l'herbe fraîche et moelleuse. Il ignorait d'où venait sa passion dévorante, mails il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, son corps seul lui dictait ses gestes.

-Yuuri, tu me manque, susurra t-il en appuyant son bas-ventre contre celui de son compagnon.

-Je suis pourtant juste là, pour exaucer tes désirs...

La main du Maoh épousa la moindre courbe de son être, enflammant chaque parcelle de sa peau. Cette fois-ci, ce fut un gémissement qui franchit la barrière de leurs lèvres scellées. Bien trop vite à leur goût, le manque d'air se fit ressentir, et le mazoku blond dut prendre une peu de recul. Mais leurs regards se captivèrent échangeant bien plus que ce que de simples mots pourraient laisser entendre.

-Je t'aime à en mourir mon Roi, murmura t-il dans le creux de son cou.

-Aime moi un peu moins alors, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu m'abandonne, mon Prince, gémit Yuuri.

La passion sauvage qui brûlait Wolfram s'était muée en un calme désir passionnel. Il ne put s'empêcher de répondre au doux sourire lumineux que lui offrit Yuuri. La main douce du brun caressa son visage, puis vint se glisser dans ses cheveux, pour finalement l'attirer à lui. Lorsqu'ils unirent à nouveau leurs lèvres, toute brusquerie avait disparue, ils n'étaient plus que douceur. Avant que Wolfram ne se rende vraiment compte de ce qu'il se passait, ils étaient déjà nus, offerts à la douce fraîcheur de la nuit tombante. Le blond laissa libre cours à ses envies, et se mit à déposer de multiples baisers papillons sur le corps, sculpté à la perfection par le base-ball, de son amant.

Il se félicita d'entendre un petit gémissement franchir les lèvres de Yuuri, qui s'intensifia quand il se mit à lécher la peau frissonnante de ce dernier, laissant un sillon ardent le consumer de son nombril jusqu'à son entrejambe. Le brun eu l'air de vouloir l'empêcher de commencer cette torture dont il se délectait, mais il repoussa sa faible tentative, et vint tenter du bout de la langue le membre fièrement dressé de son Roi.

-Wolf...

Wolfram écouta d'une oreille distraite le Maoh gémir son prénom, ses mains fourrageant dans sa chevelure, alors qu'il glissait sa bouche, le léchait et le suçotait implacablement. Bien trop vite à son goût, Yuuri atteint le paroxysme de son plaisir en un petit cri surpris.

Il se pourlécha les lèvres, et remonta son visage au niveau de celui légèrement rougit du soukoku. Il le trouvait tellement adorable ainsi. Il baisa doucement les deux joues du brun avant de s'attaquer à ses lèvres, démontrant ainsi à Yuuri que sa soif de lui n'avait pas été étanchée.

À sa plus grande surprise le brun se releva et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever.

-Yuuri, qu'est ce que tu fais ?! S'indigna t-il en acceptant cependant l'aide de son compagnon.

-Je t'avais dis que je dirigerais non ? Et puis, je ne veux pas que tu fasse trop d'efforts, tu es sensé te reposer, sourit doucement le brun. Il fait encore bon, alors que dirais-tu d'aller goûter un peu à cette eau ?

-Mais je...

-Chut, lui intima le Roi en posant ses lèvres sur celles entrouvertes de Wolfram.

Yuuri le fit tomber dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à ce que l'eau lui arrive au rein. Là seulement il déposa Wolfram qui put ainsi ressentir la douceur de l'onde contre lui, et alléger ainsi le poids de son ventre. Une fois encore, il fut saisit par la beauté du paysage sous les rayons ocres qui devenaient flammes dans le ciel assombrit d'où apparaissait la lune presque pleine, et les premières étoiles. Et Yuuri, torse nu dans ces contrastes, devenait aussi magique et éphémère que ce coucher de soleil.

Wolfram ne put s'empêcher de poser ses doigts sur le torse de son amant pour s'assurer de sa présence. Il avait besoin de le sentir, de se certifier qu'il était vraiment là pour lui.

-Embrasse moi, lui demanda le Maoh d'une voix de velours.

Il enlaça tendrement Yuuri, gêné cependant par la ceinture, qui l'empêchait de se rapprocher autant qu'il le désirait. Mais le brun résolu ce problème d'une façon que Wolfram n'avait pas imaginé : il glissa avidement une main le long de son dos, épousa la forme de sa cuisse pour soulever doucement sa jambe et attirer ainsi plus proche de lui le blond. Ce dernier, occupé à couvrir sa gorge de ses lèvres, sauta docilement au cou de son amant, l'emprisonnant entre ses puissantes jambes.

Wolfram plaqua ses lèvres plus fortement sur la naissance du cou de son Roi, et le marqua de sa possessivité. Un frisson de plaisir le secoua quand Yuuri caressa l'instrument du pêché sur toute sa longueur.

-Yu...Yuuri , murmura t-il, honteux de sentir ses joues rougir.

-Humm ?

-Je... j'ai tellement envie de toi, s'il te plaît, gémit-il ondulant son bassin contre celui à nouveau brûlant de son amant.

Yuuri le guida dans un mouvement doux et lent vers son intimité dressée, alors que Wolfram s'empalait avec un gémissement de plaisir. Les mouvements de l'eau ondoyant avec grâce autour d'eux, ne firent qu'amplifier les doux coups de reins que lui prodigua le Maoh. Il aimait le sentir en lui, être entièrement remplis de lui, s'imprégner de son odeur... Il était assaillis par ses émotions et son plaisir qui ne cessait de croître au fur et à mesure que les mouvements de hanche de son mari accéléraient, et que la pressions de ses doigts agiles s'accentuait au niveau de son bas-ventre. Les remous occasionnés par leurs mouvements harmonieux, les unirent à la magie du crépuscule.

Wolfram soupira, la respiration extatique. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux légèrement humide de Yuuri, et renversa la tête. Il s'autorisa un petit cri de plaisir, goûtant pleinement au délice de cette union en toute liberté. Il n'avait plus besoin de remparts dans les bras forts et souples de son amant, il n'avait pas à cacher ses sentiments. Il pouvait pleurer, crier, rire, aimer sans être jugé, il pouvait être lui.

-Yuuri ! Je t'aime, murmura t-il entre deux soupirs.

-Oui mais c'est moi qui t'aime le plus, renchérit le susnommé.

-Ah oui ? Sourit Wolfram en mordillant l'oreille du soukoku.

-Hummm, moui... gémit le brun.

-Je ne pense pas non, je t'ai tout de suite aimé, aussi mauviette que tu sois et...

Il fut interrompu par un mouvement de hanche plus fort venant de son compagnon qui se voulait réprobateur, mais cela n'atteint pas l'effet escompté. Il s'agrippa au dos puissant de Yuuri, en poussant un cri bestial, qui encouragea ainsi le brun à augmenter la cadence.

-Et ? S'enquit Yuuri en baisant la naissance de la mâchoire du blond.

-Ah ! Et je... je donnerais ma vie pour toi... Je... Ah, Yuuri, continue !

-Je ne comptais pas m'arrêter, susurra le Maoh d'une voix de velours. Mais c'est toujours moi qui t'aime le plus, décréta t-il.

-Hennachoko ! Soupira Wolfram, de plus en plus proche du gouffre.

-Tu vois...

-Oh, par Shinou ! Tais-toi Yuuri, ce n'est pas le moment !

Wolfram l'entendit rire doucement alors qu'il accentuait ses ondulations contre lui, s'enfonçant toujours plus pleinement en son âme. Il était perdu entre le plaisir que lui prodiguait les doigts de Yuuri, et ces coups de reins fougueux. Ses soupirs de plus en plus erratiques se muaient en cris étouffés par la bouche brûlante du Maoh, qui lui non plus, ne retenait plus ses gémissements de plaisir. Il atteignirent ensemble l'apogée de leur désir, leur cri raisonnant à l'unisson des chants d'éveil des oiseaux nocturnes.

Ils demeurèrent un instant l'un contre l'autre, épuisé, et le corps alanguis par la caresse de l'eau fraîche sur leur peau nue. C'est des étoiles dans les yeux qu'ils observèrent la pâleur de la lune faire briller leur peau d'une magie fantastique, profitant du calme.

Ce avant que leurs estomac ne protestent plutôt bruyamment, les ramenant à la réalité en un rire libérateur et partagé.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Wolfram se mordit la lèvre, gêné. Il lança un regard discret à son compagnon qui arrivait de leur salle de bain royale, prêt à se coucher. Celui-ci remarqua le rouge qui était monté aux joues du Roi Consort et s'enquit de sa santé.

-Wolfr, tu vas bien ?

-Humm, oui, mais, j'ai un petit problème... fit-il en baissant la tête, ne désirant pas affronter le regard de son amant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est grave, tu veux que j'appelle Gisela ? Demanda le Maoh en faisant mine de sortir.

-Non non, surtout pas ! En fait je... Yuuri, je suis vraiment désolé mais... j'ai encore... envie... de toi, rougit-il jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Il eu juste le temps de sentir deux doigts remonter son visage vers celui de Yuuri, avant qu'ils ne sombrent à nouveau dans leur passion capiteuse, encore et encore de nombreuses fois.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

_ Ouf, j'ai enfin posté ! Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, non, je n'ai pas abandonné ma fiction, ne vous en faites pas. Le fait est qu'entre mes 18 ans, mon inscription tardive à l'université, les rendez-vous importants et les obligations liées à la bordée de petits frangins, j'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire ces derniers temps. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir et que ce chapitre vous ira tout de même malgré le temps fou que j'ai mit à poster... Merci, en tout cas, de vôtre fidélité ! :)_

_**Belldandy55555 : **Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! :) C'est vrai que Saralegui n'a pas trop d'instinct paternel, mais faut le comprendre aussi, il n'a pas vraiment eu d'exemple étant enfant ^^' Proposer Elizabeth est une très bonne idée, c'est vrai qu'elle est proche de Wolfram, et ça risque de rendre autant jaloux Yuuri que Wolfram avec Sara ^^ Après, vu que la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vu, c'était quand Yuuri à dus se battre en duel pour garder Wolfram, je sais pas trop comment arranger le tir entre eux ^^ ' Mais c'est une bonne idée ! :)_

_**Miyabie-Chan : **Merci pour ta fidélité toute particulière :D Pour les marraines, cette fois, je pause mon véto ^^' C'est pas une mauvaise idée en sois, mais elles vont déjà être grand-mères, autant laisser ce rôle à quelqu'un d'autre XD Par contre, pour Shôri et Gwendal, c'est très bien trouvé ! C'est vrai qu'ils sont tout deux gaga avec les enfants (non Gwendal, tu ne peux pas nous cacher ton attachement aux choses mignonnes!) et ils auront ainsi des rapports équitables entre Terre et Shinmakoku ! Pour Saralegui, oui, il vaut mieux le mettre parrain de la fille car il serra tenu de la protéger, et Wolfram sera content car il ne touchera pas SON fils XD Bisous, et à la prochaine ! :)_

_W:Pour une fois, ton chapitre ( bien que honteux) n'est pas si mal... :1_

_A:Serais-tu malade ? O.O_

_W:Non, de bonne humeur, car vous pensez au moins à ce que MOI j'ai envie ^^ Merci Miyabie-chan, tu as vraiment de bonnes idées, tu devrais peut-être en refiler un peu plus à ce qui nous sert d'auteur ! O:)_

_A:Je me disais bien aussi, que je ne pourrais pas juste avoir un compliment... T.T_

_W:Bon d'accord, tu fais des efforts, c'est vrai..._

_A:Merci mon cher blondinet !:D_

_W:Passons... D'ailleurs, oublis ce surnom horrible, s'il te plaît... U.U_

_A:Non, je veux pas, je trouve qu'il te va bien ^^ Tiens... Où est Yuuri ? O.o_

_W:Il dors, il est épuisé ^^'_

_A:Ah bon ? _

_W:Oui, il n'arrive pas à suivre le rythme de tes conneries ! XD_

_Y:C'est pas vrai, Wolf, je vérifiais juste que Shinou n'allait pas s'incruster dans la discussion, il à déjà mit assez de bazar comme ça ^^'_

_W/A:C'est pas faux ^^_

_A:Il faut dire qu'on aime se faire battre aussi XD_

_W:Personnellement, ce n'est pas un hobbie à laquelle je peux prétendre m'amuser... -_-_

_A:Rabat joie ! XP_

_Y:Bon, les gens, ça vous dirait de vous calmer, signer un nouveau traité de paix et éviter de s'éviscérer avant la fin de la fiction ? O:)_

_A:Pas envie..._

_W:Moi non plus..._

_Y:Pfff, vous êtes vraiment épuisants..._

_A;D'après le chapitre, c'est plutôt Wolfram qui est épuisant XD Ok ok, je pars avant de me faire lyncher sur la place publique... ^^' Je vais dormir pour un ou deux bons sciècles... :D *s'en va en sifflotant gaiement*_

_W:Elle doit être vraiment fatiguée pour pas nous en foutre plein la figure ^^_

_Y:Et bah te plains pas XD_


End file.
